


Just Once More

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin misses Arthur and deals with it in his own unique way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once More

 

_Merlin, don't. What good will come out of it? It won't be him._

_Just one more time, Aithusa. I promise it will be the last time._

_It never works out_ _._

 

 

"I know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas makes me have all these feels, usually very depressing ones. Sorry.


End file.
